


This Is Love

by petals_sunwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Could Be Canon, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am not good at writing romance, Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, POV Minerva McGonagall, Romantic Fluff, Song: Could this be love that I feel, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World War II, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Minerva knew she was in love with James Barnes  ever since she was a young twenty years old. She loved him with all her heart and it took them only forty years to get together. But it didn't matter because he was here at last and he loved her back.





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
Square B-3: Song fic  
Ship: Bucky Barnes/Minerva McGonagall  
Song: Could this be love that I feel by Victoria Acosta.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgYiN8-wsfc)
> 
> It is the sweetest love song!
> 
> Also, I have played around with ages of both Minerva and Bucky! Also, I might have went against MCU timeline and freed Bucky of his brainwashing little early..  
So please ignore it if you can't make sense of their ages.  
In my head Minerva was around 20 and Bucky was 27 when they met for first time.  
All in italics is song lyrics.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for grammatical errors. I used on Grammarly as my proofreader!  
Also, if you recognise any character, it doesn't belong to me and I don't use them for financial gains.

She had loved him ever since she had first laid eyes on him. How could she not?

He was everything a dame wanted in her prince charming. He was young, handsome and carefree. His hazel eyes shone with mirth all the time even in those dark days. He loved to sing and dance. The young american Sargent was always getting into trouble with his best friend. He was prefect! Young Minerva McGonagall was utterly devoted to James Barnes. 

_Woke up this morning just sat in my bed _  
_8 a.m first thing in my head,_  
_is a certain someone, who’s always on my mind_  
_He treats me like a lady in every way,_  
_He smiles and warms me through up the day_  
_Should I tell him I love you wish I knew what to say!_

She had dreamed about him every night and had contemplated on confessing it every morning.

But he was a muggle. A muggle from colonies and Minerva was not sure if she could bear it if he refused her for being a witch.

_Could this be love that I feel, so strong, so deep and so real_

_If I lost you would I ever heal, could this be love that I feel?_

She was in love for the first time in her life and she loved the feeling. Butterflies in her belly when he twirled her around to music and a giddy smile on her face when he laughed. He was too precious to lose. So she had decided not to risk telling him at all. 

_The way he looks so deep in my eyes_

_Our hearts are so warm, I just wanna cry_

_Then he’s so hardworking, he wants to be someone._

_Should I tell him that I love you, what if he doesn’t say it too_

_I'm feeling so nervous what should I do ??_

It had been almost seven months since they had met. He had been drafted to the army against his wishes. Sometimes he shared tidbits and pieces of his dreams, of a peaceful life he wanted to live. He aspired to be a schoolteacher. Being an orphan himself, he wanted to be surrounded by children. He wanted to shape up young minds. He was quite a storyteller. She always lost track of time listening to his dreams and hoping to be part of his future life. 

But that day was different. The next day he was leaving for his last mission in the crazy war. He had lingered after saying goodbye. An almost question on his lips. She was sure her face was as red as his and she didn’t know whose heart was beating louder. He leaned in as if to kiss her. Her first kiss, oh how much she wanted him to be her first kiss. But he sighed and pulled back at the last moment. 

“Will I see you when I return?” he asked instead, and she understood the hidden question.

Same doubts were whirling inside his mind, same what-ifs in his head just like hers.

Maybe his doubts were valid because she was uncertain. Hesitant to spend her life with a muggle, not wanting to part with her magic like her mother.

But she said yes, suddenly nervous. She did not know why she cried herself to sleep that night. 

_Could this be love that I feel, so strong, so deep and so real_

_If I lost you would I ever heal, could this be love that I feel?_

She had been restless for the whole week. Something was wrong and she couldn’t wait to see James' smiling face. She wanted him next to her, flirting with her and dancing with her. She missed him terribly while he was gone and she knew what her answer will be to his question. She was more than ready to settle down with him surrounded by their children. 

But he never came. He was lost somewhere in the Danube river. He had left her all alone, without saying goodbye. 

Minerva cried and grieved. She resigned from auror forces and took a teaching job at Hogwarts. She decided to live his dream, to shape up youngsters and preparing them for the world. She loved each child as her own loving them unconditionally. If she had a soft spot for every child named James, it was another story.

But the hurt never stopped. Everything around her reminded her of James. She saw him in every pair of smiling hazel eyes and mischievous smiles. Every song reminded her of dancing with him and she knew he was the only one for her. Oh, how much she wished he would have kissed her before he left. She would have one more fond memory to treasure. 

_Will this be my turn, two hearts beating together as one?_

_No more loneliness only love, laughter and fun._

_Could this be love that I feel, so strong, so deep and so real_

_If I lost you would I ever heal could this be love that I feel?_

It was 23rd February, James’ death anniversary. Every year Minerva went to the Whip & Fiddle pub to honor his memory. It was the place they had met the first time. She vividly remembered the cheesy line he had used..

“You must be working some magic, everybody disappear when I look at you..” He had said. He had looked smashing in his military uniform and a confidant smile adorning his face. At first, she had stiffened at his words and then laughed at the irony. She had agreed to the dance nonetheless, that day and every other day after that. She let herself reminisced about those seven months on 23rd February. She mourned about the fairy-tale that had ended before it had the chance to write itself.

“You must be working some magic, everybody disappear when I look at you.” It was a little weary but the still same unforgettable voice of her James.

Even forty years later, she recognized it. She thought she had too much to drink because he looked the same twenty-something man she had last seen. Little buffed up and more scarred but still a young man. His tired eyes convinced her otherwise. The light in his eyes had extinguished, replaced by pain and suffering. His lips were turned a little upward, a hopeful smile ghosting on his face. He was different, but it was her James. He was here, and he wanted her back in his life. They both had changed by the wars they had fought. 

However, it was their beginning, beginning of the life full of laughter and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
I love that song!
> 
> Originally I wanted to write a song fic with Steve as a main character but Bucky/Minerva were adamant about making it their song!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
